


Moments

by Buttercup_Ali



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, F/F, G!P, G!pNicole, Girl Penis, Idk I wanna write new and interesting things, Lesbian, Orgasm, Smut, maybe? - Freeform, send me prompts!, trans!nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: A series of Wayhaught one shots, some fill in the blanks of the show, some are AUs, and some are scenes of explicit nature. Trans!Nicole





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mature Content Warning.

Chapter 1: First Times

Nicole and Waverly experience many first times together. 

...

The first time Nicole and Waverly had kissed was also the first time Nicole told someone in Purgatory that she was trans. She didn't really have another choice because Waverly had pressed up against her during that kiss on Nedley's couch. 

Nicole tried to avoid it. She really did. But Waverly was on her and then she was on Waverly, then Waverly was making small moaning sounds into their kiss and grinding against her so seductively, so perfectly. And Waverly's tongue was so good swirling around hers, making her head spin. 

Waverly broke the kiss with a harsh gasp the first time she felt it, then looked down in between their united bodies. She didn't say anything, just looked into Nicole's eyes with a questioning look. 

Nicole felt herself blush hard and she gulped. "I'm sorry I tried to...I'm s-sorry..."

She immediately removed herself from Waverly sat up placing a pillow over her crotch. Waverly sat up and looked at her. "Talk to me Nicole."

"I'm..." Nicole gulped nervously. "I'm trans."

Waverly raised a brow. "You are? I can't even tell!"

Nicole laughed. "Thank you, but...down there...you can."

Waverly looked down at Nicole's crotch then said, "so you have a pe..."

"Yeah."

"And I made you hard?"

Nicole looked at her shocked. Waverly was smiling shyly but in her eyes Nicole could see a spark. What was that? Pride?

"From just a kiss?" 

Nicole blushed and hid her face in her hands. "My god I'm so sorry."

"No!" Waverly said removing Nicole's hands from her face and moving over to straddle her lap, shoving the pillow out of the way. "I like it."

Nicole looked surprised but couldn't respond before Waverly was grinding into her crotch. "Shhhit, W-Waverly..."

Waverly smirked. "You like that?"

Nicole only grunted. Waverly gripped her cheeks hard and kissed her again. 

...

Their makeout sessions were usually hot and heavy like that. Sometimes they attacked each other in Nedley's office, or the barn in the homestead until Willa had caught them. Then they decided to limit their sessions to Nicole's apartment or Waverly's bedroom. 

It always ended up with heavy panting, grinding, moaning, and a very hard erection. Nicole wouldn't let Waverly touch her though. Nicole would play with Waverly's breasts or cup Waverly's heat with her hand, but Waverly couldn't do anything more that play with Nicole's breasts.

"I know how you know," Waverly would always say. 

Nicole would blush and sigh. "No one has ever touched me there. I give but I don't take."

"But what if I wanna give too?" Waverly would say. 

Nicole wouldn't answer she would just shake her head. 

So the first time Nicole had finally allowed Waverly to touch her private area they had been making out heavily in one of the custodial closets of the precinct and Waverly simply reached down and gripped her. 

"Ahh!" Nicole cried gripping Waverly's shoulders. 

"Please Nicole," Waverly breathed into Nicole's neck. "I've not stopped dreaming about touching you like this, please, please give me your consent."

She expected her to say no. She really did. That's why she gasped and shot her head up when Nicole whimpered a weak, "Y-yes."

"Really? Are you sure?" Waverly said looking into Nicole's eyes. 

Nicole's eyes were dark with lust as she bit her lip and said, "yes."

Waverly undid Nicole's pants and slid her hand gently underneath to grip the throbbing erection. 

Nicole hissed. "God."

"Wow, you're big," Waverly said gently touching it all over. 

Nicole blushed. "I know."

Waverly gripped Nicole's cock tightly and started stroking in slow jerks making Nicole grunt and lay her head on Waverly's shoulder. "Is this okay?"

"Uh huh," Nicole breathed. 

Waverly moved in slow even strokes then picked up the pace little by little until Nicole's hips were careening and her head was thrown back in pleasure. Waverly moved faster and faster until Nicole let out a strangled cry and her hips jerked with harsh release. 

Waverly felt Nicole's hot cum slide down onto her hand and she kept jerking her off until Nicole's legs trembled and she gripped Waverly's arms to get her to stop. 

Waverly slowed down then gently took her hand out and saw the sticky white cum on her hand. Waverly lifted her hand up to her mouth then seductively licked off the cum. Nicole's reaction was almost visceral. 

She shoved Waverly into the wall and slammed down to her knees in front of the shorter woman yanking her under wear out from under her flowy skirt. 

"Fuck," Waverly breathed gripping Nicole's head as she ducked underneath the skirt and started licking her slit slowly. 

"Ohhh w-wow," Waverly moaned as Nicole's tongue swirled around her clit. "That's, that's r-reeeallly good, mmmm."

Nicole brought up her hand and slid two fingers into Waverly's warmth making the smaller woman cry out. 

Nicole zoned in on her clit, swirling around it then sucking it in. Waverly slammed her hands against the wall desperately and then as if in response to her desperation, Nicole started moving her fingers in hard and fast strokes. 

Waverly came undone in seconds, hurdling over Nicole's head from the force of the orgasm, her legs trembling hard and a long cry escaping her throat. 

...

That had opened the floodgates. Nicole and Waverly just couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other. It never went further than a hand job for Nicole and oral and fingering for Waverly. Until, Waverly and Nicole ended up getting splashed by demon guts and Lucado forced them to take a decontamination shower together. 

Lucado had spewed out some bullshit about a diseased person to Nicole unaware that Nicole knew everything and then shoved them into the shower. Waverly had to practically drag Jeremy and Lucado out so they could shower in private. Then she locked the door to give them privacy and returned to the shower where Nicole had already took off all of the mucky clothing. 

It was the first time Waverly had actually seen Nicole's cock. She had felt it various times underneath Nicole's pants but this was the first time actually seeing it. Neither Champ nor any of the guys she'd ever been with were that long or thick. She gulped at the image of being stretched by her but quickly quashed those thoughts by taking off her own mucky clothes. 

"God this shit is gross," Nicole grumbled getting under the stream. 

"Y-yeah," Waverly said getting under the stream right behind her. 

"Thanks for kicking them out," Nicole said scrubbing her hair to get all the goo out. "I definitely didn't want to explain...things."

"It's none of their business," Waverly said. "I really miss Dolls."

"I do too," Nicole said with a small smile. Other than Waverly, only Dolls knew about her origins. Nicole liked that kind of privacy. 

They scrubbed themselves and cleaned every crack and crevice in relative silence until Nicole finally turned around to face Waverly. "Are you gonna keep staring at me like that?" Nicole said. 

Waverly squeaked, face flushing red at being caught. "I'm s-sorry, it's just so...large."

Nicole looked down at herself then at Waverly. "I didn't want you to see it for the first time in a decontamination shower."

"Can I?" Waverly said hovering her hand over Nicole's cock but not touching it. 

Nicole bit her lip and nodded. 

Waverly stroked her slowly until Nicole was totally hard then she slid down to her knees in front of her. 

"W-what are you doing?" Nicole said. 

"Tasting you," Waverly said leaning forward and licking the tip. 

"Ahh, fuck," Nicole groaned gripping Waverly's wet hair. "Y-you don't h-have to..."

Waverly leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Nicole's cock. She bobbed on it slowly taking more and more of it with each stroke until it went so far back it gagged her and she had to stop to cough. 

"You okay?" Nicole said. 

"Yes," Waverly said smiling. "I just never had one this big."

"You really don't have to do this Waves."

"I know," Waverly said. She leaned forward and bobbed up and down on Nicole's hard erection making sure to lick around the tip on every upstroke. 

"Shit! Waverly!" Nicole cried trembling as she tried to force herself not to just start fucking Waverly's mouth. 

Waverly went faster and deeper ignoring her gag reflex so she could take more and more of Nicole's hard cock.

"Waverly! I'm gonna cum, You gotta s-stopaaaahhh shit!"

Waverly moaned as Nicole emptied into her mouth. She tried to swallow the strong flow of hot cum but most of it spilled out the sides of her mouth and down her cheeks and neck. 

Nicole stumbled back into the wall as Waverly coughed and panted. She put her face in the stream of water and gently cleaned her face and neck.

"S-sorry," Nicole breathed. 

"For what?" Waverly said smiling. "I liked it."

Nicole looked at her stunned. "Y-you did?" 

Waverly yanked Nicole firmly against her and kissed her. Nicole moaned at her own taste and melted into the kiss. 

They ended up having to shower again after Nicole pulled her down to the ground and ate her out until Waverly was thrashing and begging her to stop. 

...

The first time they actually went "all the way" so the speak, was the day that Nicole brought Waverly the application forms for birth certificates and medical records. Though Waverly had been perfectly satisfied and happy with just oral and hands, there was something about the way Nicole looked into her eyes when she said, "and as long as you want me, I will be by your side" that made Waverly crave more. 

She threw the application forms on the bed and leaned into Nicole to kiss her. She put all her love and passion into it longing to become one with Nicole. 

She unbuttoned Nicole's blue shirt as did Nicole and then she unbuckled her belt before Nicole stopped her panting. 

"Okay wait wait wait, Waverly wait," she breathed with much difficulty. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Waverly didn't even hesitate.

"Yeah?" Nicole breathed back. 

"I mean, best sex is makeup sex right?"

Nicole let out small nervous chuckle. 

"A-and I-I like you," Waverly said pursing her lips into a shy smile. 

"I like you too," Nicole said leaning down and tilting her chin up to take her lips into another searing kiss. 

Waverly slid her hands over Nicole's neck and slid them over her shoulders desperate to take off the shirt. 

Nicole threw her head back with an anxious breath then lifted Waverly up into her arms. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole's hips and one hand around Nicole's neck and the other on her back as Nicole walked them back to the bed and set her down. 

They kissed again and Waverly immediately returned to Nicole's pants desperately trying to take it off. 

Nicole complied never breaking the kiss as she kicked off her pants and underwear. She only broke the kiss to get off the bed and take off Waverly's tall socks, skirt, and underwear. 

Waverly anxiously shed her shirt and unhooked her bra then leaned forward to do the same to Nicole. 

Completely naked, Nicole lifted Waverly's leg onto her shoulder and started kissing down it starting from her ankle. By the time Nicole reached the apex of Waverly's legs, the shorter girl was squirming wildly and thrashing in the sheets. 

Nicole took mercy on her and dove in tongue first, swirling her tongue around Waverly's clit and then sucking it in. 

Waverly whined anxiously. "Nicole!"

Nicole hummed against her and sucked in harder. Waverly arched up and gripped the sheets. "I-in-sside," Waverly croaked. 

Nicole lifted her hand up to Waverly's center and gently pushed a finger in. Waverly groaned and sat up desperately saying, "no no, not like that...you."

Nicole stopped her ministrations and looked down at her throbbing erection. "You mean?"

Waverly nodded and bit her lip shyly. "I want you inside me."

Nicole gulped. "Y-you sure?"

Waverly nodded. "P-please."

Nicole nodded then slowly climbed up Waverly's body until they were pressed chest to chest and her cock was positioned properly. Nicole hesitated just enough for Waverly to reach down between them, grip Nicole's cock and push it into herself. 

Nicole groaned lowly as the tip slid in easily. Waverly's whines rang in her ear as she gripped her ass and pulled her closer so that her cock filled her more and more. 

"Ahh," Waverly cried stopping halfway. "You're so...big."

"We don't have to..."

"I want to," Waverly gripped Nicole's face tightly. 

Nicole nodded then with one sharp push, sheathed herself completely into Waverly's warmth. The brunette cried out and gripped her shoulders. 

"You okay?" Nicole breathed trying her best not to move.

"F-fuck, Nicole!" Waverly whimpered. "You fill me so good, please fuck me!"

Nicole groaned lowly at the words and immediately started moving her hips. Waverly's legs wrapped around her waist and her arms around Nicole's neck as the redhead thrust harder and faster. 

"Nicole! Ahhhh! My god! Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!"

Waverly's voice was going hoarse from screaming and Nicole's grunts were right in her ear as she pounded into her mercilessly. Nicole reached in between them and pressed a thumb against Waverly's clit and it was over. 

The brunette arched up, eyes clenched shut, mouth open in a silent scream as her body trembled hard. Nicole cried out loudly, her thrusts faltering as Waverly's walls gripped her in a vice grip. 

Waverly collapsed heavily onto the bed panting as Nicole pulled out rapidly and spilled out all over Waverly's stomach. Nicole collapsed beside her on her side, eyes closed and groaning softly. 

"Nicole?"

Nicole opened her eyes slowly blinking away small droplets of sweat and looked right into the angelic ones of Waverly Earp. 

"I love you."

Nicole felt her breath get knocked right out of her and her stomach fluttered. "I love you too."

It was the first time they ever said that too.


	2. Holliday Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc Holliday plays the best game of dares ever, can Nicole and waverly handle it? High school AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Trans!Nicole in this one but still pretty damn smutty

Nicole Haught has never gotten Detention in her entire life, much less Saturday school. She was a band geek. The only thing she loved was getting behind her snare drum and playing like crazy marching behind the 100-piece band. The band kids even had their own schedule because it was the only way to be in band and take all the other garbage they had to learn here. They shared classes and lunch with the other people in the school but band kids always stuck together, they ate together in the band room and went to homecoming and prom together and never really mixed with the rest of the student population. 

There were no other band kids in Saturday School, just five other random ass kids and Mr. Nedley who was Nicole’s favorite teacher even though everyone else seemed to hate him. 

“Alright let’s make sure we’re all here,” Nedley said.

“It’s the same ol’ same ol’ Nedley so we have to do this every time?” The student in the front said. He looked careless and annoyed wearing the black pants, white button up shirt and black tie of the school uniform with a long trench coat and a ridiculous cowboy hat. 

“Yes we do Henry now cram it,” Nedley said looking at a stack of papers. “Henry Holliday here again for... cursing at Mrs. Rogers.”

“I go by Doc.”

“Whatever,” Nedley said clearing his throat and going to the next page. “Jeremy Chetri.”

“Right here sir!” Jeremy said raising his hand like an obedient school boy. Nicole couldn’t imagine why this nerdtron was here. He was easily the smartest boy in school and even wore his uniform with a geeky sweater vest. 

“Jeremy you gotta stop hacking into the school website and changing things it’s like your trying to be here on purpose,” Nedley said. 

“What? N-no! I have friends!”

Nedley blinked and everyone looked at Jeremy as he sank as far into his chair as he could. “Moving on. Xavier Dolls. Kicking over a trashcan?”

“That was Nick!” Dolls snapped. “But noooo they always gotta blame the black man.”

“You don’t get tired of that defense?” Nedley said. 

“I’m the only black guy at this school and I’m always here!”

“So is Henry and he’s white.”

“Doc!”

“Fine whatever Doc.”

Dolls sunk into his chair mumbling in annoyance. 

“Waverly Earp.”

“Here!” Waverly responded from the corner. Nicole rolled her eyes and almost gagged. She was so cheerful and preppy she had to be a...

“A cheerleader? Here?” Nedley said. “You’ve been hanging around Wynnona too much.”

“Well she is my sister,” Waverly said. “But I’ve had Saturday school like seven times and it had nothing to do with her.”

“That’s right!” Wynnona said from across the room lifting her feet onto Dolls’ desk who annoyingly pushed them down. 

“Smoking in the girls’ restroom? Waverly!?” Nedley cried. 

“I’m a cool cheerleader.”

Nicole scoffed. As if there was a cool cheerleader. They were always so mean and conceited and treated everyone who wasn’t one of them like crap especially the band kids. They had to share busses with them for football games. Though Nicole had never talked to Waverly before she couldn’t be any different than the rest of those bitches. She even elected to wear the short black skirt instead of the trousers as part of her uniform, typical. 

“Wynnona Earp...again,” Nedley said sighing. “This time you kicked Tucker Gardner in the nuts!”

“He was being fucking creepy!” Wynnona huffed. 

“That doesn’t mean you can hit him!”

“Fuck it does.” 

Nicole had a hard time believing Wynnona, the hardcore rebel of not just Purgatory High but all of Purgatory, was sisters with this preppy, little, queen bee, cute, cheerleader. Wait. Cute?

“And lastly, Nicole Haught,” Nedley said. “A band kid? Wow.”

They all turned to her and Nicole’s face turned bright red. “Here.”

“You hit a cheerleader in the face with your drum sticks?”

Doc just burst out laughing as Wynnona said, “siiiick.”

“You’re the one who hit Steph?” Waverly cried standing up almost excitedly. 

“Steph? The bitchiest of all the bitches?” Wynnona said laughing. “I like you already Nicole Haught.”

“You totally broke her nose!” Waverly said accusingly. 

“Good riddance,” Doc muttered. 

“Shut up Doc!” Waverly cried. “She can’t come to competition next week because of you!” 

“Stay out of this!” Nicole snapped at her. 

“That’s enough!” Nedley said. “Waverly sit your butt down. Take out whatever homework you got and get started. We have about five more hours to go.” 

...

Nedley was fast asleep and snoring in about thirty minutes and Doc was on his feet almost immediately afterwards. “Finally,” he said turning to the rest of them. “Now we Can get on to the Holliday Games!”

Everyone seemed to be excited, Nicole didn’t understand. “What?” 

“We have a newbie,” Wynnona said. “Maybe Now we Can have an even number again since Waverly kicked Champ to the curb. About time!”

“He’s a dickwad,” Waverly said rolling her eyes. 

Nicole scoffed. “Champ Hardy the captain of the football team. Surprise surprise.”

“You shut up band geek,” Waverly snapped back rolling her eyes. 

“Oh these are gonna be some fun games,” Doc said chuckling walking over to Nicole’s desk and sitting on it. “Listen here newbie, this game will change your life.”

“Who says I wanna play?” Nicole said rolling her eyes. 

Doc smirked. “Everyone says that.”

“I certainly did,” Jeremy said. “Now I’m a geek who purposely gets Saturday school to play.”

“Here’s the rules,” Doc said. “Every week we pair up and give each other a dare to do for the week. The winner dares the loser to do anything they want for them. If you both win then you have to go again the next week until one person is victorious, if you both lose you both have to do each other’s dares.”

“Dares?” Nicole said scoffing. “That’s childish.”

“Not our dares,” Dolls said smirking. “We have zero limits.”

“For instance,” Doc said standing up and walking over to Wynnona, “when I beat Wynnona the first time I made her suck my dick.”

“I rather do that then flash Nedley!” Wynnona snapped. “I got him back though. He wouldn’t shave that ugly ass mustache he has so I made him eat me out for three hours.”

“My tongue was tired but I don’t care I love my mustache,” Doc huffed. 

“Everyone always makes me do their chores,” Waverly sighed in annoyance. “I only ever beat Dolls cause he let me.”

“Well I preferred to do your punishment which was to beat the crap out Champ,” Dolls said smirking. “I really enjoyed that.”

“Thanks,” Waverly said smiling. 

“I won twice,” Jeremy said cheerfully. “Doc played Minecraft with me for a whole weekend, and Wynnona got me out of gym class for a week by flirting with coach Hoffman.”

“This is insane,” Nicole said scoffing. “I will not be a part of it.”

“What you scared?” Waverly said squinting her eyes. 

“Scared? Of a smurf cheerleader? Hah! Please!” Nicole said rolling her eyes. 

“Then I’m your first partner,” Waverly said standing up. “I’m taking you down Haught.”

“You wish!” Nicole snapped standing up and crossing her arms. 

“Alright she’s in!” Doc said. “I will...”

“I’m going against Dolls,” Wynnona said. “He’s beaten me three times I have to win.”

“You don’t stand a chance Earp!” Dolls said smirking confidently. 

“Alright name your dares,” Doc said. 

“You are going to dress like and act like a flaming homosexual,” Wynnona said. 

“What?” Dolls said shocked. 

“You have to flirt with the boys and not punch any guys who respond to you,” Wynnona said. “One whole week.”

“It’s like a dream come true!” Jeremy squealed. 

“And if he doesn’t?” Doc said smirking. 

“Then I get to fuck him in the ass,” Wynnona said smirking. 

“Yo!” Dolls cried. 

“Hah!” Waverly laughed loudly. “Dolls is gonna get pegged!”

“No the fuck he ain’t!” Dolls said. 

“Your dare?” Doc said.

“You have to hang out very friendly-like with Tucker Gardner,” Dolls said. 

“Oh hell no!” Wynnona said. 

“And a good friend no beating the shit out of him,” Dolls said smirking. “One week.”

“Fuck,” Wynnona said rolling her eyes. 

“And if she doesn’t?” Doc said. 

“I get to fuck her in the ass,” Dolls said crossing his arms. 

“A race for the ass,” Wynnona said smirking. “You’re going down Dolls, and by down I meant bent over my bed.”

“You wish!” Dolls said. 

“I already got a dare for you,” Jeremy said grinning. 

Doc sat at his desk and said, “bring it on chump.”

“Dress like a nerd for the whole week,” Jeremy said. “Brush that hair to the side like a nerd, wear glasses, put on a nice sweater vest, and attend chess club everyday.”

“Hmpf,” Doc said. “Easy.”

“If you lose you get to cuddle me all Saturday long watching a Harry Potter marathon.”

“Aw hell,” Doc said jumping off the desk. “Seriously Jeremy?”

“Seriously,” Jeremy said. 

“Alright then,” Doc said. “You try out for the football team next week, every single day without fail.”

Jeremy squeaked. “I’ll get killed!”

“If you quit you have clean all my boots...with your tongue.”

“Ooo!” Dolls said with a disgusted face. 

“Dude germs!” Jeremy cried. 

“Niiiice,” Wynnona laughed giving Doc a high five. 

“Alright newbie, what should Waverly do?” Doc said walking over to the two girls. 

“I’m not gonna play this childish game,” Nicole said rolling her eyes. 

“Hah! I know you were scared Amazon woman,” Waverly shot back smirking. 

“Oh please you don’t stand a chance against me pipsqueak,” Nicole said. 

“You game then?” Doc said. 

Nicole stared Waverly down. “I’m game.”

“I don’t know you but I always see you around,” Waverly said. “How can I not you’re so freakishly tall? Anyways my dare is that for the week you get to wear these lovely uniform skirts instead of those ugly ass trousers.”

“They are ugly,” Wynnona commented pointing to the chains that she attached to hers. “I made mine cool though.”

“You’re daring me to have my ass hanging out the whole week?” Nicole said narrowing her eyes. 

“I’m asking for the whole works Nicole Haught,” Waverly said smirking. “Hair down and fixed, full makeup, push up bra...maybe some tissues.”

“Hey! I have boobs you little shit!” Nicole snapped. 

Waverly smirked pleased with herself. “And if you lose, you have to be our roadie for the cheer competition.”

Nicole felt sick to her stomach. A roadie? To all the cheerleaders? In a place full of cheerleaders!? She would rather die.

“I won’t lose smurfette,” Nicole said confidently. “Since you love wearing that skirt so much, you have to wear an 8 inch strap on underneath.”

Waverly paled and Wynnona let out a laugh so loudly it nearly woke Nedley who snorted loudly and went back to sleep. “You have to show me it everyday so I can make sure you don’t cheat.” 

“Nicole that’s cruel!” Dolls cried. 

“I love it!” Doc hollered laughing so hard tears came out the side of his eyes. 

“And if I fail?” Waverly said gulping. 

“Then I have a fantastic outfit for you to wear at homecoming,” Nicole said smirking. “Ripped up dirty jeans, a dirty plaid shirt, and an ugly tie that doesn’t match at all.”

“You wouldn’t!” Waverly screeched. “I already have a nice dress picked out!”

“Then don’t lose the bet baby girl.”

Waverly stomped towards her angrily and said, “You bet your ass I won’t!”

...

“You look fucking ridiculous!” Wynnona said laughing as Doc approached her and Waverly. His trousers were up past his belly button, he looked ready to burst out of the sweater vest, the glasses looked absolutely ridiculous with that big ass mustache, and he put an obscene amount of gel in his hair to make it stick close to his face. 

“Eww!” Waverly cried laughing loudly. 

“Shut it,” Doc said with a huff. 

Jeremy ran to them looking panicked. “Here’s the tryout application I put my name on the list.”

“Ohhh I’m so gonna be there to watch you get killed,” Doc said taking the application and laughing. 

“I’m d-definitely gonna get killed,” Jeremy whimpered. “Hard.”

“Watch him make it,” Waverly teased. 

“Nah,” Doc said, “That’s never gonna-ahhh, ohhhh wow!”

The three turned as Nicole approached them. Her hair was down and straightened, her makeup done to perfection, her heels making her even taller, and the skirt that made her legs look like they could go for miles.

“Hubba hubba Nicole!” Wynnona said laughing. 

“Wow you’re so tall,” Jeremy said. 

Waverly didn’t say anything she just stared in awe and gulped audibly. 

Nicole smirked at her knowing full well the effect she was having on the smaller woman. “Got anything to say Smurf?”

Waverly shifted uncomfortably and said, “how’s the weather up there?”

“Oooo girl I would go straight for you!”

Everyone turned to Dolls who had just arrived and immediately burst into loud laughter. He had rolled up his trousers to make them high water, he tied the bottom of his shirt to expose his stomach, and he had painted his nails hot pink. He stood in an awkward feminine pose and said, “Despite how I look, I ain’t getting fucked in the ass any time soon. There’s your boy Wynnona.”

Wynnona turned and made a gagging sound when she saw Tucker standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall. She walked over to him and said, “Tucker you look different today, did you change something?”

“Wynnona! Don’t hurt me!” He cried flinching away. 

“No no I won’t,” Wynnona said with a fake smile. “You just look different. Did you change your hair?”

“Uh no,” Tucker said stiffly. “I have been working out.”

Wynnona gasped and seductively grabbed his arm. “I can tell! Tell me about your workout.”

Tucker seemed very pleased. “Yeah!”

They walked down the hall together chatting animatedly and Dolls scoffed. “Damn her and her flirting skills.”

“Let’s see how long she can handle that freakazoid,” Waverly said. 

“Speaking of freakazoid,” Nicole said. “Time to see what you got under that...trousers?”

Waverly blushed brightly. “My...skirt wasn’t long enough to hide it.”

Nicole could’ve jumped with glee. Doc and Jeremy walked together towards the classrooms as Dolls pointed behind Nicole. 

Nicole turned and saw so many eyes on her. Boys drooling. Girls looking in awe and envy. 

She blushed and yanked Waverly in the bathroom to escape. There was nothing she hated more than being ogled at, especially by boys. 

“Let’s see it then,” Nicole said immediately. 

Waverly stumbled back in shock. “Eh well, I don’t think I put it on right it keeps falling off.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Take off the trousers I’ll fix it for you.”

Waverly flushed bright red. “Not here! Anyone can just walk in!”

“Get in the stall,” Nicole said opening the stall. 

Waverly got in the stall and Nicole followed her in and shut it behind them. Waverly was redder than Nicole had ever seen as she unbuttoned her trousers and pulled them down. Nicole could’ve laughed as the strap on popped out. The straps were tied very sloppily and the dildo was placed on upside down. 

“Oh my god Waverly,” Nicole said laughing. 

“Just fix it before this thing falls down my pant leg,” Waverly said exasperated. 

Nicole got down on her knees and started adjusting the straps. The dildo actually slapped her in the cheek and Waverly bit her lip to try to stop herself from moaning. 

“You made a goddamn mess here Waverly,” Nicole said fixing the straps and trying to ignore the fact that she decided to wear a thong with the strap on and she wanted to absolutely die. 

“Yo who’s in there?” 

Nicole and Waverly froze. They looked around their own stall with Nicole on her knees and Waverly standing in front of her with her pants half down. It looked like...

“Who’s the lucky bastard getting a blow job!?”

Waverly’s eyes widened. “Mercedes,” she mouthed out to Nicole who paled. 

Mercedes has zero shame she would burst into the stall just to catch them red handed. 

The stall door shook. “Open this shit!”

“Uh no!” Nicole cried standing up rapidly and shoving Waverly to the side who immediately adjusted her strapon into her pants. 

“Nicole Haught?” Mercedes said in shock. 

“Y-Yeah,” Nicole said leaning her forehead against the door. 

“I heard you dressed all sexy now I know why! You’re a little whore aren’t you!”

Nicole bit her lip. “Y-Yeah.”

Waverly covered her mouth trying not to laugh. 

“Shit, Nedley is coming, hide!” Nicole and Waverly immediately climbed onto the toilet ducking so their faces couldn’t be seen over the top. 

“Ms. Gardner what are you doing here?” 

“Just taking a whiz Mr. Nedley,” Mercedes said. 

“You’re late!”

“Did the bell ring?” Mercedes said. “Whoops! I’ll be off then.”

Mercedes and Nedley left the bathroom. The two girls stayed still for a while then Nicole peaked over the top, the bathroom was empty. 

Nicole huffed and pushed out of the stall so angrily the door nearly flew off its hinges. 

“Well that was hilarious,” Waverly said smirking. 

“No! She thinks I was giving a fucking blow job to some guy!” Nicole snapped. “Gross!”

“What’s the big deal?”

“I’m gay!” Nicole snapped.

“Oh shit really?” Waverly said perking up. “Like gay gay? Like lesbian, plaid shirt, pussy licking gay?”

Nicole gave her a deadpan look. “What other kind of gay is there?”

“I don’t know,” Waverly said. “Half gay like how Mercedes will have a threesome with a girl and a guy.”

“There’s nothing gay about that,” Nicole said annoyed. 

“How about if you like both?” Waverly said. “Like you have fantasies about men but also about women? You’d like to be fucked by Dwayne Johnson as equally as Eliza Dushku.”

“Eliza Dushku?”

“Faith from Buffy the Vampire Slayer,” Waverly said blushing. 

Nicole stepped towards her. “That’s not half gay Waverly, it’s called Bisexual. Also Faith from Buffy is hot as fuck.”

“Yeah she is.”

“So it’s you!”

“Huh? What?”

“You’re bisexual!”

“N-no! That w-was an example!” Waverly stammered backing away until she ran into the wall. 

“Oh no?” Nicole said crowding her space. “So if I kiss you right now you won’t melt?”

“Ew no,” Waverly snapped. 

“Have you ever kissed a girl?”

“No Godzilla!” Waverly said fidgeting uncomfortably. “I’m not bi!”

“Prove it,” Nicole said.

Waverly gulped. With great hesitation she leaned forward and kissed Nicole firmly on the lips. Nicole kissed her back but didn’t take control, letting Waverly have complete control. 

It only took seconds before Waverly was pulling her anxiously against her until finally Nicole gripped her hip and returned the kiss. 

...

“You made it,” Doc said as Jeremy sat beside him very slowly on the bleachers. 

“And you didn’t,” Jeremy said laughing but then grimacing from the pain. 

Doc adjusted his hat. “Well fuck it.”

“We’re starting the marathon with Sorcerer’s Stone,” Jeremy said. “We should be able to watch at least four of them.”

“Four?” Doc said annoyed. 

“I like to be the little spoon,” Jeremy teased nudging him.

Doc rolled his eyes. “Hot damn.”

“I fucking did it!” Dolls cheered running down the bleachers like a mad man untying the shirt of his uniform and putting his pants back. “I like women! I am a manly man who loves women!”

“Shit man did you just lose?” Doc said as Dolls sat beside them. 

“Nope!”

“Wynonna! What did you do to Tucker!” Nedley hollered.

The culprit walked smugly down the bleachers and sat beside Jeremy. “Fuck that guy.”

“She hit me Mr. Nedley! She hit me again!” Tucker cried. 

“Saturday school again Earp!” Nedley cried. 

“Whateves,” Wynonna scoffed. 

“Couldn’t handle it?” Doc said smirking. 

“He’s a fucking pig!” Wynonna snapped. “I followed him around all fucking week and he tried to grab my boobs. Fucking turd.”

“You know you get fucked in the ass now right?” Doc said.

“Lucky,” Jeremy muttered. 

Wynonna pouted and glanced over at the smug Dolls. “I’ll beat you some day Dolls.”

“You wish,” Dolls said.

“Nicole and Waverly are still holding on strong,” Jeremy commented. 

“Yes they’re relentless,” Doc said. “This might go on for weeks.”

“They’re being weird though,” Wynonna said. “They’re not really fighting anymore.”

“Yeah the other day I saw them eating lunch together,” Dolls said. 

“They’re becoming friends,” Jeremy said shrugging. “Isn’t that normal?”

“Hmm,” Doc said, “something’s off.”

“Where’s Waverly?” Wynonna said standing up. “She’s not down there with the cheerleaders! She never misses a game.”

“Nicole’s not with the band either,” Dolls said smirking.

“Hell yeah something is up!” Doc said standing up with a mischievous grin. “Let’s find them.”

The rest of the group stood and Doc led the way.

...

“You look sexy as fuck in that band uniform,” Waverly gasped gripping the back of the bleachers. The strapon was hanging off one of her thighs and Nicole’s head was underneath her cheerleader skirt. 

“No one ever says that,” Nicole muttered. 

“Less talking more licking,” Waverly moaned. “Hooh damn you’re really good at that!” 

Nicole licked relentlessly and Waverly threw her head back and cried out. “Fuuuuuckin shiiiiiit!”

Nicole caught her trembling body and kissed up her body to her throat. “I love when you come.”

“I love it too,” Waverly breathed lifting Nicole’s face and kissing her roughly. 

Nicole moaned. “You’re still not bi?”

“That ship sailed a long time ago my Giraffe,” Waverly said shoving her back. 

“They’ll miss us at the game,” Nicole moaned as Waverly readjusted her strapon. 

“Fuck the game,” Waverly said tugging down the pants of Nicole’s band uniform down. “You didn’t put on the suspenders today?”

“There’s no time for taking off the uniform jacket so I didn’t wear them,” Nicole said as Waverly spun her around and slammed her against the gate. 

“I’m glad you forfeited,” Waverly said. “I’m throwing this shit away after this. Plus I’m not wearing an ugly ass outfit to homecoming. I need to look good for my date.” 

“You always look good,” Nicole said. “Plus if I’m your roadie I can fuck you in the back of the bus.” 

Waverly lined up behind her and shoved into her with one long stroke. 

“Moooother fuuu...”

Waverly pulled out and shoved back in making Nicole grunt. Waverly didn’t waste time, she immediately started a fast, hard pace. Nicole bit into her hand to stop herself from screaming. 

Waverly reached around Nicole’s body and started flicking her clit rapidly. “Ohhh god Waverly I can’t, ughhhh!” 

Waverly groaned as Nicole’s body trembled. She pulled out of her slowly then immediately took off the strapon. “Ugh finally I get this thing off me.”

“Mmmm...”

Waverly smirked proud of how she turned the taller woman into a puddle. She lifted up Nicole’s marching band uniform pants and adjusted her clothing. 

“You Alright?” Waverly said as Nicole stood up and wiped the sweat off her brow. 

“Ohh yeah I’m good,” Nicole said grinning. 

“Let’s go back before they realize we’re gone,” Waverly said taking Nicole’s hand and walking out to the side of the bleachers. 

They froze when they saw Doc standing leaning against the bleachers chewing on a toothpick, Dolls behind him with one foot on the bleachers and a huge smirk on his face, Jeremy hiding halfway behind Dolls looking timid, and Wynonna front and center feet parted arms across her chest. 

“Hiiii,” Waverly said blushing as Nicole his her face on Waverly’s shoulder. 

“I fucking knew it,” Dolls said laughing.

“It makes the Holliday games much more fun,” Doc said grinning. “Cause we can make you stay away from each other. It’s an easy win.”

Wynonna smirked and said, “Couldn’t keep your hands off my sis could ya? I wanna play against you next Nicole.”


	3. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly talk about their pasts, AKA the scene we all wanted to see where they talked about Shea and Rosita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Nicole, no smut

Nicole handed Waverly a file folder and sat across from Waverly on the bed across from her. "It's done," Nicole said her face serious. "The divorce is final."

Waverly immediately opened the folder and saw the confirmation page. "So she signed it?"

"We never had a real marriage Waverly," Nicole said. "I'm so sorry for not telling you. I was trying to find the right moment but then we were trying to save Dolls, then you were possessed, then the DNA thing happened..."

"It's okay Nicole," Waverly said. "I'm the one that needs to be apologizing."

"For what?" Nicole said. 

"I kissed Rosita."

Nicole looked stunned. "Rosita? The hot revenant?"

"In a hot tub."

Nicole stood up from the bed face full of distress and Waverly immediately started crying. "I'm sorry Nicole! I regretted it immediately after I did it. We were talking and I was so angry. I was tired of people protecting me like I'm a little kid incapable of defending myself and she made me feel valid and it was an impulse and I am so sorry. Please forgive me Nicole."

Nicole looked at her now, eyes red with tears. "You...cheated on me with a sexy revenant? Is it because I'm..."

"No!" Waverly cried jumping off the bed so quickly she crashed into the night stand. "It was a stupid spur of the moment thing, I love you and no one else!"

"Then why'd you kiss her?" Nicole said stepping forward into Waverly's space. It was a confrontational move but not in any way aggressive. "Just because you were mad at me? Just because she made you feel valid? Or were you attracted to her too?"

Waverly gulped. "It was mostly the first two, but I admit there was some attraction. I promise it meant nothing Nicole."

Nicole looked pensive for a long moment, then she sighed. "How could I be mad Waverly? How could I be mad when I didn't even tell you I was married or practically anything about my past?"

Waverly stepped into her cautiously and gently gripped Nicole's hips. "When I met Shea in the hospital I thought it was karma."

"Karma? Because of Rosita?"

Waverly nodded solemnly. "She was so gorgeous and successful and why would you be with a nobody small town girl like me when you can get a hot doctor from the city?"

"No Waverly," Nicole said shaking her head. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Shea was a fling and a mistake."

"Maybe, but in that moment, full of guilt for what I did," Waverly paused to let out a small whimper of distress. "I saw that you could do better than me."

"No! No no no, stop it," Nicole said gripping Waverly's neck. "There is no one better than you."

She kissed her then and Waverly melted like she always did. Her body pressed up tightly against Nicole's as the kiss deepened. Nicole swirled her tongue around Waverly's once then broke the kiss leaving Waverly leaning forward for more. 

"Did Rosita kiss you like that?"

Waverly let out a harsh sigh. "No, not even close. No one has ever kissed me like that. Only you."

"Good," Nicole said. "If you ever kiss anyone else again, I'm gonna have to shoot them."

Waverly saw the playfulness in Nicole's eyes and chuckled. "And can I shoot any other ex-wives?" 

Nicole laughed softly and gently pressed her forehead against Waverly's. "Maybe it's time to tell you all about my past."

Waverly sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "I'm listening."

"Okay so," Nicole sat beside Waverly and leaned back on her elbows. "I was born in Houston, Texas to a super conservative Catholic family. They weren't so big on contraceptives so I had so many siblings."

"How many?" 

"4 brothers, and 3 sisters," Nicole said. "Two of my brothers and one of my sisters are older than me. One other brother and two sisters are younger. There's not as big an age gap as you might think. My eldest brother John Edwin is only 6 years older than me. And my youngest sister is 5 years younger."

"I thought having two sisters was difficult," Waverly said with a small laugh. "I can't imagine 7."

"We all were close in age so we pretty much all got along," Nicole said. "Especially with my twin brother Davey."

Waverly nearly fell out of the bed. "You have a twin?!"

Nicole chuckled softly. "Yes. Identical. Well, at least we were, until I transitioned. We were always the trouble-makers, acting like each other and confusing the crap out of everyone."

Waverly smiled at her. "I would love to meet them one day."

"Once we defeat Bulshar I will take you to meet them all," Nicole said. "Some of them are a bit..."

When Nicole paused to bite her lip Waverly nodded in understanding. "Conservative Catholics?"

Nicole chuckled. "Yeah. They say I have changed what God intended. They love me because the Bible says they should, but they don't approve of me at all." 

"All of them?" 

Nicole smiled. "No, not Davey, he's my twin, he knew how I felt before I even knew. And my younger siblings. They are...let's say...with it."

"I have a lot of people's names to memorize," Waverly said plopping down beside her with a heavy sigh. 

"I'll try to make it as easy as possible," Nicole said chuckling. "The youngest is Carly, she's 19, then Marge is 21, then my only younger brother is 23, his name is Victor. Davey and I are about to turn 25 soon, then there's three oldest: Henry who's 27, Elizabeth who's 29, and John Edwin who's 31."

"Yeah I'm not gonna remember that," Waverly said laughing.

"It's okay Waves, I'll have you meet them a few at a time not all at once," Nicole said. 

"And your parents?"

"Stephen and Gertrude Haught," Nicole said. "I have a strained relationship with them, they refuse to use my chosen name or pronouns."

"That's just...ugh...so terrible," Waverly said. "I think you're pretty fucking great."

Nicole smiled. "They're missing out."

Waverly nodded. "Yes they are." 

"Maybe we can start with Davey," Nicole said. "I can invite him here, he's been wanting to see where I live."

Waverly smiled. "I'd love to meet him."

"I pretty much grew up around my family, never really met any cousins cause we were isolated from the rest of them," Nicole said. "My parents have some siblings that live in Idaho, North Carolina, and Toronto, but I don't know anything about them."

"I don't even know if we have any extended family," Waverly said. "We had Gus and Curtis I guess, but now that I don't even know who my father is, I could have siblings or something that I don't even know about."

"Hmm," Nicole said lying on her side to look at Waverly better. "We will figure it all out Waves."

Waverly nodded but said nothing. They laid there on the bed in silence looking at each other then Waverly finally spoke. "What was your birth name before you transitioned?"

Nicole looked a bit shocked. "Oh. Uhh..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want..."

"No, it's just that no one has ever asked me that before," Nicole said with a small laugh. "It was...Riley."

"Riley," Waverly said. "It doesn't suit you."

Nicole laughed. "Maybe like this it doesn't. I never really had a problem with my name as much as just...my body."

"Riley can also be a girl name right?" Waverly said. 

"Yes, but I really didn't want to keep that name," Nicole said. 

"How did you pick Nicole?"

"Hm," Nicole said. "Well when I first started taking hormones and dressing like a woman, I would get supplies from a drag queen named Nicky Jade. She would give me bras, and makeup, and all kinds of hair supplies, just because she liked me and wanted to help."

"So you named yourself after her?"

Nicole nodded. "She was Davey's friend actually, that's how we even met. I wasn't planning on using her name, I was thinking of using Rayleigh, which is kinda similar to my birth name. Then Nicky was murdered in a hate crime."

Waverly sat up. "Oh god Nicole, I'm so sorry."

Nicole nodded. "I changed my name officially to Nicole Rayleigh Haught on my 21st birthday. Davey really liked it, he was devastated when Nicky died."

Waverly leaned down and kissed her. "You are so good Nicole. You are the most beautiful, most noble woman I have ever met. I'm the luckiest girl I'm the world."

"2nd luckiest," Nicole responded hugging Waverly close. "I'm the luckiest cause I have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys like the family that I'm making for Nicole here, if you like it maybe I can write more on this one about Waverly meeting them.


	4. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hot stranger that Waverly finds just irresistable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot, I know it's a bit rushed at the end, the point is not continuity. That being said, this one is pretty filthy, it got away from me a bit I admit :3

Stranger

There in the near pitch black darkness of the alleyway behind Shortys was where Waverly had met the stranger for the first time. In the darkness she couldn't see her features or her face at all, she just could tell the stranger was a tall, curvaceous woman with nice breasts but also a large cock. Waverly saw her the very first time a few weeks ago leaning up against the dirty wall stroking her erection. 

Waverly tried to leave but instead stood there transfixed holding the trash bag she meant to throw out. The stranger looked at her though she couldn't see her eyes at all and the stranger probably couldn't see hers either. They stayed there staring at each other's silhouettes and the stranger continued pumping herself until she let out a strangled cry of release. 

They met back there every night ever since. Waverly would stand there and watch the silhouette of this woman jerk off to release. 

Then two nights ago it was different. That night she didn't stand there in her usual spot and watched the frenzied movements of the stranger's arm and listened to breathy groans. That night Waverly moved down to her knees in front of the stranger and took control. She pumped the large cock several times before wrapping her lips around the erection. 

"Ah," came the desperate grunt from above. Waverly could see nothing but the bottom of her chin, it was too dark to see anything else. 

The stranger gripped her hair and fucked her face almost violently making Waverly choke but Waverly gripped the stranger's firm butt holding her there. With a long whine the stranger came hard filling her mouth with salty semen. 

They did the same thing yesterday, but that time the stranger returned the favor by eating Waverly out up against the dumpster. Not the most ideal situation but Waverly found herself cumming again and again and again because of the stranger's skilled tongue. 

Tonight Waverly had a plan. She had started birth control pills when she first met the stranger, much to the suspicion of Willa and Wynonna who knew she had broken up with Champ months ago and that she wasn't seeing anyone else. 

The stranger was waiting for her, her pants already down and erection throbbing. Waverly didn't need any light to know that, it was just their routine. Waverly didn't get on her knees, instead she turned towards the other wall took off her panties and threw them at the stranger then bent over seductively looking over her shoulder. 

The stranger let out a whimper. In these weeks together the stranger had never done anything more then grunting and low groaning, so to hear her whimper had Waverly absolutely dripping. 

Waverly wanted to yell at the stranger to fuck her but they never talked. They never said a single word to each other. Thankfully she didn't need to say anything because the stranger was already gripping her hips and frantically pushing her cock deep inside. 

Waverly cried out harshly slapping her hands against the cold brick wall. The stranger moved her hips hard and fast at a pace that sent Waverly's head spinning. Waverly whimpered and arched with each thrust going in deeper and harder and faster and my god it felt good. She felt the tingles shooting up from her toes and to her head. 

"Haahhhh!" Waverly cried as the orgasm ripped through her so hard her knees gave out and slammed hard into the ground. Waverly didn't even have time for the aftershocks to subside before she was lifted up roughly and turned around. 

The stranger carried her up and pinned her against the wall. Waverly immediately wrapped her legs around the stranger's hips and cried out again as she was penetrated. 

This time she could feel the stranger's flat stomach against hers, the narrow shoulders flexing with every thrust, the perfect perky breasts pressing up against hers. Waverly never in her life even had an orgasm other than the ones she gave herself and she was already on the verge of a second one. 

The stranger moaned lowly in her ear and Waverly kissed her. 

Her lips were soft. So incredibly soft. Not rough and chapped like all the men she has kissed. And when her tongue slipped into her mouth and gently swirled around erotically in a way that Waverly never even thought possible, Waverly knew that in her life she would never kiss anyone else like that. 

The stranger moved faster and deeper as the thrusts became more frantic. Waverly came again in a rush and scratched down the stranger's back and moaned even louder when she felt the hot streams of cum spilling inside her in spurts and heard the desperate moans of her stranger. 

Yes. Her stranger. Because she was hers. 

...

Waverly staggered into the house dazed. She was so deliciously sore and my god did everything hurt so good. She had a few bruises on her arms and back and a small scratch on her cheek from when she was bent over against the wall. 

"Holy shit! What happened to you!" Willa was at her side instantly. 

"Who hurt you like that Waverly?" Wynonna cried leaping off the couch with a speed that shocked her. 

"No one hurt me..." Waverly trailed off to bite her lip. "In a bad way."

Willa and Wynonna looked at each other then looked over Waverly again. 

Willa broke into a wide smirk as Wynonna hollered loudly, "YOU FUCKING SLUT! WHO DID YOU BANG?"

Waverly blushed and shrugged. "I don't even know, but she's so fucking good."

"SHE!?" Willa and Wynonna cried that out at the same time. 

Waverly bit her lip. "But she was like Trans or something cause she had a dick. And she definitely knew how to use it."

"Hah! Waverly, you little whore!" Willa said laughing. 

"And here I thought only Willa and I were the hos," Wynonna said wagging her eyebrows. 

"Stop!" Waverly whined pushing past them. They followed her through the house teasing relentlessly. 

...

Waverly didn't see the stranger again after that night. She went out every night but the stranger was nowhere to be seen. Waverly was disappointed to say the least but not really surprised. What did she expect from someone whom she never talked to or even seen? 

She was cleaning up the bar preparing to open the bar after another disappointing check in the alleyway when the beer tap practically exploded all over her. 

As if this day couldn't get any worse.

"I didn't know Shorty's held wet T shirt contests."

Waverly turned around and suddenly it was very hard to breathe. She knew it right away. The body posture, the presence, the pure unadulterated heat. This was her stranger. 

So she smiled shyly and dabbed at her shirt with a towel. 

She had a feeling her life was changed forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I accept prompts for this story. Each chapter will be a different thing, they can be related or totally AU. These are meant to be short and sweet. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
